A Vampress' Prey
by AMPMAvi Meeky Phina Mist
Summary: Two cousins, witch and soul Vampire, join TT. Raven gets on the vampress' wrong side! Only Phoenix & the witch no what danger Raven's headed 4. But will it b 2 late? Story takes place after my first fic, Unforgotten Phoenix.finished. PLEASE R&R!desperate.
1. Default Chapter

A Vampress' Prey

PROLOGUE 

Two cousins (a witch and a vampire) from 1862 roam the streets of 2003. The vampire speaks, "I can't believe I let you talk me into this. I hate it here!"

"Shut up, Black Blood. Trust me-I've been to 2003 _millions_ of times! It's much more cooler here. Television, cars, and female indepenance!" The witch flicks her blond hair. "Besides, I haven't been here before. Maybe they have a superhero or heroine group I can join."

"I don't care Hanukkah! Take me back!"

"No way, girl. Enjoy the future while you can. Not many vampa's here."

"Vampress or vampire, not vampa!"

"Yeah. Whatever, Vampa Girl."

Chapter One: when Hanukkah takes a test, and Raven & Phoenix get a new enemy.

"Has anyone seen the-?" Cyborg looked dizzy just looking for the remote until Raven cut him off.

"No one cares for that pointless device."

"On the kitchen counter." Phoenix came in with a cup of tea. Cyborg turned around to the counter just in time to see a green raccoon take off with the remote.

"Hey! You come back here!"

Raven and Phoenix rolled their eyes. The doorbell rang and Phoenix went to see who it was. Beast Boy flung at her. "Phina-poo! Help me! He's after my blood! Sweetums! Ya gotta help me!"

"Yuck! Gross! Get off of me! I'll be after your blood, too! And I'm _not_ your Sweetums! Now I gotta answer that door and Raven's getting a headache." She opened the door.

A witch stood next to a vampire. "I'm Hanukkah and that's my cuz, Black Blood. I was wondering if I could join the Teen Titans."

"Join? Kids, I don't know the meaning! Unless you're willing to past, like, the hardest test _ever_. Geez, why doesn't Robin make us do the Hokey-Pokey or somethin'?"

"I hope not." Raven muttered.

Hanukkah wouldn't give up. "Please!"

Phoenix rolled her eyes. "Fine. Plug your ears, kid! ROOO-BIIIIIIIINNN!" The whole tower shook.

"What?" Robin came in, rubbing his ears.

"This kid is willing to take the Test."

"Fine. Follow me. Uh, can you tell me your-"

"Robin! Ya gotta help me! Aaah! He's after my blood! I- whoa. Hot Mama!" Beast Boy eyed Hanukkah and she smacked him, disgusted.

"I'm Black Blood, but I don't want to be a Teen Triton or whatever. My cousin Hanukkah does, but I don't."

"Okay, Hanukkah. You have to battle all of us in order to win. One at a time or all together: your choice.

"Um, all together."

"Titans! Follow us to the gym."

Cyborg shook his head in pity, Beast Boy looked at her like she was an idiot, and Phoenix turned to her, "Girl, you just made the biggest mistake of your life. Especially with my older sis and me. Two telekinesis. Try to go against that!"

Black Blood just noticed Raven sitting on the couch. She immediately disliked Raven because of Raven's darkness (she thought Raven wanted to be a vampire). "So, look who it is. A vampress wannabe. You'll never pull off a vampire look. _I_ should know." Black Blood snickered as Hanukkah rolled her eyes, and Phoenix and Raven glared at her.

"I don't wish to become a vampire," Raven clenched her fists.

"You wouldn't want to make her angry- _or_ me, for that matter," remarked Phoenix, who was a bit protective of Raven.

"Yeah, right, of course you don't." Black Blood's sarcasm only made it worse. Fire began to erupt around her.

"Phoenix! Save it for the fight!" Robin barked. The fire dimmed. "Phoenix..."

"Fine!" If looks could kill, Black Blood would've died, then and there, with the daggers Phoenix threw.

At the gym, the Titans positioned themselves for battle. Hanukkah stood opposite of them, and her cousin stood on bleacher Hanukkah made with a wave.

"3, 2, 1, Titans, go!" Robin cried.

Phoenix pulled up with her zanbatoh, one of the strongest blades she owned. Robin pulled out his pole. Beast Boy turned into a cheetah. Raven levitated with a door in her control. Starfire's hands were a-blaze. Cyborg had a laser cannon ready.

Hanukkah took a swipe and the door crashed into Raven. Cyborg's cannon backfired. "Whoa!" He cried. Beast Boy was flung to the wall, knocked out silly. Starfire screamed as she was knocked into Robin. Phoenix began to charge. The zanbatoh slipped out of her hands. It crashed into her stomach. "Yeek!" 

Her head hit the wall. 

Hanukkah won.

Phoenix ran to Raven to aid her. Cyborg moaned. Robin lifted Starfire to her feet with a groan. Beast Boy woke up drooling ("Ew! Gross!" said Phoenix).

"Good fight." said Robin.

"Yeah, the vampress wannabe did okay, too!!" Black Blood called, pleased to see a Fuming Phoenix curse.

"Zip. It."

That night, Black Blood's concentration seemed to be locked on Raven. Fearful, Hanukkah pulled Phoenix aside. "Tell your sis to be careful. Keep a good watch on her."

"Why?"

"My cuz is a Soul Vampa."

"A _what?"_

"A Soul Vampire. Soul Vampires suck out the souls of their enemies. And Raven and Black Blood are definitely not friends!"

Phoenix's eyes widened with fear. She then noticed Black Blood creeping up behind Raven, a mad smile across her face, eyes glowing an eerie, Blackish glow. Phoenix's heart practically stopped.

....................................................................................................................................................

yeah, I know. R&R, just don't go to hard, please. thanx! 


	2. steps of a soul Vampress

Okay. Just a reminder: the only characters in this story that I own are Phoenix/ Phina (Raven's little sis), Hanukkah (Christian witch with a Jewish name), Black Blood (Hanukkah's Soul Vampress cuz), & possibly Madison/ Maddy (Raven and Phoenix's oldest sis- queen of drama queens- evil unless Phina/Phoenix is involved- princess of all demon, dead and alive- The all-known, all-feared Black Tiger). Not to mention Slycat, Maddy's youngest cub that belongs 2 Phina. R&R my 1st review begged 4 more, so I gave more. No Harshness, please.

Chapter Two: Steps of a Soul Vampire or Vampress

Phoenix was up all night, watching Raven (They share a room, but Phoenix has a small corner for her stuff. It suites her). Raven slept on, unaware of the danger that was ahead.

Phina looked over to the clock. 12:00. Midnight!

She groaned. 'Maybe I'm a little too worried. I mean, I think I should ask Hanukkah what a Soul Vampire's first move would be.' she tried to reassure herself with these thoughts. So far, she was getting nowhere.

She decided to talk to Hanukkah. Part of her thoughts led somewhere good.

And yet she was scared to leave Raven. What if Black Blood was waiting for her to go? Slycat yawned, "Why don't you just call Mama? You know, Ms. Dark-Yet-Dramatic Princess of the Demons?"

"Yeah. I'll just call Maddy. She's good at this kind of stuff. You're not bad for your age, cat."

"Well, why else would I be _Sly_cat?"

'I've no idea." Phoenix opened the door to her Corner, leaving Slycat guarding Raven.

Phoenix opened a vortex of black fire and summoned her oldest sister.

A tall, red-skinned she-demon appeared and the vortex closed.

Madison was wearing a black gown with rubies at the hems. Her hair fell past her feet, and her eyes were black. Comforting when she was good, but when she was evil, her eyes were forbidding. Daring anyone to approach her. Her crown was black with rubies on the border.

"Phoenix, _dolling_! How _wonderful_ to see you again, doll! So how is Beast Boy dear? Cyborg darling? Or Robin? How about that _total_ doll, _Starfire,_ dolling? Raven?" Maddy had a small habit in calling males darling or dear and females doll or dolling.

"Everyone except Raven is fine."

"What's _wrong_, doll?"

"We got two new members today- Er, yesterday." It was 12:46.

"Yes?"

"They're cousins. and one of them took a wrong step with Raven. They're enemies. Not even friends deep down."

"So?"

"Well, that girl is-is a Soul Vampress!"

"Oh,_ no_ dolling!"

"Yeah, and I was wondering if you could tell me what they do. You know, kinda like the steps until... until... Well, _you_ know."

"Oh, of _course,_ dolling! Well, _firstly,_ doll, an SV's first step is bitterness. Com_plete_ bitterness, dolling! I mean, they'd do _any_thing to make the victim miserable, dollie. That'll last for about_ two days, dollie_. _Then, doll,_ she'll be as _nice_ as _possible_. You know, apology and a pleasing morning gesture. In Raven's case, herbal tea, little dolling." Phoenix began to wonder if Madison can go a sentence with out her dramatics. "Then, the first night of kindness, an SV will put a special potion inside the victim by wearing a lotion, cologne, or _perfume, doll." _Nope, she couldn't._"_ The victim will go to bed early, and the SV will come and bite and, instead of drawing _blood, dolling_, they'll suck the soul." 

Phoenix froze. She had to save her sister!

"Well, maybe you should go, Maddy. You have a lot of demons to handle..."

"Of _course,_ little dollie! Ta_ ta_, now, doll!" Madison disappeared.

Phoenix had only one thought: to save her sister!

.............................................................................................................................................................

Um, I hoped you liked that chapter. It's a little boring, I know. But, Phina knows what she's up against and it introduces Madison and Slycat into my little fic... R&R please don't go hard. thanx.


	3. Phase One ends, Phase Two Begins

Another Reminder: The characters of TT are not mine, though Phoenix, Black Blood, Hanukkah, Maddy, & Slycat are my creations...well, remember, R&R, don't be hard. I mean NO FLAMES! Thanx.

Chapter Three:

That morning, Phoenix woke up to a cry of anger-coming from her sister!

"That does it!" She muttered.

"What happened, sis?"

"She took the Dark Orb! You hand-made that for me, didn't you!" Definitely not a question. "That holds powers she can't control!"

'Phase Uno' Phoenix thought.

Raven ran into the kitchen. Her tea-kettle had been crashed into a million pieces. The herbal tea cozies were sprawled across the counter, all cut in half. Then, a buzzer went off in the distance and shredded black cloth rained from a box on the ceiling. Raven caught a piece and felt it.

"She went in my room and shredded my robes! That vampress has no idea what she just got herself into!" Black energy flowed around Raven. Raven was about to explode. Phoenix knew that if Raven didn't cool down, she'd be playing right into Black Blood's hands!

"Raven, cool it down! You know she probably did it just to make you angry." Phoenix tried her hardest. But Black Blood had pushed Raven over so far, she was beyond reason.

Meanwhile, Black Blood was watching from a shadow. "Hmm, Hmm, Hmm. Looks like little Phina has found out about me. I also see that what Raven loves most deep, deep, deep inside- Phoenix! Well, to complete my little 'prank', tomorrow morning, Raven wont find Phina next to her like every morning... Hmm, Hmm, Hmmm." She began to plot out Phoenix's 'disappearance'.

That night, Phoenix was practicing her fire. She touched the wick to a small candle, whispering, "Azarath, Metrion, Zin-thos." The candle had a small blaze of Phoenix's Peace Fire. Maybe a little of this will calm Raven's Dreams.

She walked out into their room. She set the candle on a side-table by Raven's head. The smoke began to slowly wrap itself around Raven. She seemed to calm down a little more.

A black vortex appeared in front of Phoenix. "Yeek! Maddy, don't do that!"

Madison's evilly beautiful figure appeared. " I for_got one_ thing, dollie. On the last night, Phase Two, the victim gets a _horrifying_ dream that _haunts_ their minds. The SV will say they'll help the victim and then their soulless. Ta ta, now, dollie!"

'Great!' thought Phoenix. 'Another Problem is just what I need.'

She walked down the hall to make herbal tea.

A shadow passed by her feet and she leapt back, trembling. "R-Raven? Oohh..."

Black Blood appeared right in front of her and she tried to shriek out for help, but all that came out was a hoarse whisper, a bit scratchy. She sounded choked as she called out her sister's name. "Raven! Help!"

Black Blood laughed quietly and opened up a vile. "Don't worry. You'll only be asleep until Day Two, Phase One of my little plot (against ur sister) is over. Don't you worry." The scent from the vile reached Phoenix and she began to weaken, becoming unconscious. Black Blood's words were the last thing she heard: "Don't worry, Fire Bird. remember that it is only temporary!" Phoenix's eyes closed and she drifted off, no matter how hard she tried to stay conscious. 

Raven woke up feeling like something was wrong. She looked over to Phoenix's side of the bed. It was empty. 'She's probably downstairs, making tea.' thought Raven.

Raven went downstairs. No Phina.

She checked the roof. No Phina.

She checked the whole tower, but Phoenix was nowhere.

Tears threatened at Raven's eyes. She held them back, knowing what danger would come if she cried. She knew Phoenix would send a mental message to her if she went somewhere.

Raven heard Black Blood chuckling to herself. "Oh, what happened? Did the Vampire Wannabe wose her wittle sister?"

Beast Boy happened to hear this and he panicked. "Phina-poo is missing! WAKE UP! She's Missing! Oh Woe IS ME! Dudes, we gotta find my precious Phina-Poo! Help! Call the-"

"Okay! We get it, my sister's gone and, though I don't know where, I do know how. And so does Black Blood!" Raven pointed to Black Blood.

"Who, me?" False innocence creeped in every corner of her face. "How is it so? I'm only a harmless vampress whose only wish is to get back to 1862! Why would I kidnap her?" The innocence act wasn't working.

"As her older cousin, I give you permission to chain her up and interrogate her until Phina is found." Hanukkah spoke up.

"You little traitor! Why I- I- I don't have an idea on how you'll pay, Beauty!"

Hanukkah's face was flushed. "We had a promise that you wouldn't call me that any more!"

"You Betray me, and I betray you." She smirked, despite the pain of tight bonds.

{inside Phina's mind, since she is unconscious. though she could still c what's going on}

What is this place? Where's my sister? I'm so lost! Black Blood- she must be stopped! When Phase Dos happens, I will be able to move. Not to mention speak. What time is it? (an image of a digital clock comes in mind. Oh and by the way, hours past since morning. So phoenix will be freed soon: ) )

I see my clock. 11:58! I'll be free soon enough. Oh, I am so lost...

{out of mind, back to story}

Black Blood strained and soon she was free. Time to let her prisoner awake in bed, next to her cub and sister. 12:00. Phase Two has begun!

Raven was surprised to wake up. She didn't even remember falling asleep. She sighed and looked over at 'the empty side' to find it wasn't empty. Phoenix was back!

"Phoenix! You're okay!" Phoenix's eyes slowly opened.

"It was dark...cold...lonely..." she whispered. "Did my candle soothe? or was it a failure?"

"It was fine, until I saw you were gone."

after a few hours, Phoenix turned to Raven, "Raven, be careful! Black Blood is a S-" she was cut off by a jolly cry.

"Raven! I decided to apologize and your tea is made already. Oh, and I bought you some new robes!" Phoenix was too late to stop Phase Two!


	4. And Thus, the danger passes

Once more, i remind you: I only own Phoenix, Slycat, Madison, Hanukkah, & Black Blood. The others (sadly to me) are not my creation. Neither is the Zanbatoh or the battle cries, Koya, Kona, &Kya. They belong to a girl called Sueng Mina in the game Soul Blade. But I made up the Flame Zanbatoh. The usual R&R (**_NO_** FLAMES, Please!)

**_Note to readers: You may use my characters ONLY if you remember a disclaimer telling that they belong to me AND if you're sure you know their, LIFE, ATTITUDE, FEELINGS, AND Personalities! THANX!_**

Chapter Four:

After a whole day of Black Blood's 'niceness', Raven could barely stand on her feet for a second. Suddenly, Black Blood appeared. "Raven! My BFF!"

"BFF?" Raven certainly wasn't amused.

"Yeah! And I just got a new perfume!"

"_You_ wear _perfume?_"

"Yeah, sure, everyday!" Phase Three! "Wanna smell it? Oh please, please smell it! You'll love it!"

Phoenix was walking around the corner and heard these words. "Oh no! Phase Thres!" {U r prob'ly wondering why Phoenix is giving the Phase numbers their Spanish names? 2 say the truth, She and I don't really no.}

"Do I have to?"

"Yes! We're _BFF's!_ Go on, smell it!"

"Fine. But remember, after this, i don't _do_ perfume." She winced but lowered her head to smell it. Phoenix ran, but was too late. 

"I think I'll go to bed early..."

"Raven! Hold on! Don't-" Raven disappeared into her room, "fall for it." 'Great.'

{Raven's Dream that Night}:

__

I see Phoenix. And she's heading right into a trap our father set! Maddy and all of my friend are all down! It's up to me! What is this? Ah! Fire- black fire- swirling around me! Phoenix! My words won't come out! No- Father has her in his grasp! He's squeezing her-tight! I cannot move! Phoenix! Can't you hear me? Her voice! What's it saying? "Raven! Beware of Black Blood!" Black Blood? Who is she? Now I remember! My 'BFF'. Or is she an enemy? I am so confused! Father! He's dropping Phoenix! "Too Late, Raven. She's dead, and now you're mine once more!" No! No! "Yes, Raven Yes!" No! No! I won't believe it! I can't believe it! Phina- dead? NO!

"NO!" Raven woke up, trembling. She didn't feel very well. Her scream had drawn all of her friends into her room and Phoenix woke up. Wait a minute- her_ scream_? She didn't do screaming! It was _her scream?!? _Scary.

"Oh, BFF! Raven, Are you Okay? Here, I'll help you..." black Blood's fang appeared, with a deadly shade of green. It was Soul Acid! Black Blood was a Soul Vampire! that's what Phoenix was trying to tell her! "I'll help you put you out of your misery, I mean!"

"Phoenix! stab her with your zanbatoh!" Hanukkah screamed to Phoenix.

Phoenix touched her necklace and said, "I have somethin' better! Flame Zanbatoh of Azarath!" A larger version of the zanbatoh, blazing with fire, materialized in Phoenix's hands.

She ran in front of the bed, "go through me, first!"

"Phoenix, You must stab her in her right side of her chest! Take this vile and fill it halfway with her blood!" Hanukkah threw a bottle to Phoenix.

"Koya!" Phoenix quickly followed directions and threw Black Blood's blood to Raven. Raven got up weakly, but fell(but she caught it). Phoenix saw where she got her name: her blood was black.

Black Blood Shrunk into a harmless witch.

"Phoenix! You did it! See, the reason why I chose here to be a heroine at because of Raven. I knew Raven would make my cousin pissed. And I knew you were skilled and powerful enough to break Black blood's spell. She was a witch, but my boyfriend, Sorrow, tricked me into turning Black Blood into a Soul Vampress. You broke the spell and I'm taking her back to 1862. She knew what I intended to do, but she hated Raven and she had to follow the Soul Vampa rules."

"You will stay, won't you? You will return your cousin and come back? Oh, please!" Starfire begged.

"I'm sorry, but the only reason I came was to save Beauty."

"Beauty? Isn't that what she called you? I may have been unconscious, but I sensed words."

"Yes, it is. She tried not to remember who she really was. It's an SV's trait: stubbornness."

The Titans were on the roof, watching Beauty and Hanukkah disappear to their own time. (Phoenix was holding Raven because she was still weak.)

.........................................................................................................................................................................................The story's not over yet. wait for the next chapter. It's just about Raven and Phoenix, basically. R&R, no flames.


	5. AftermathRaven lets go

The usual reminder: The only characters I own in my stories are Slycat Phoenix Madison Beauty/Black Blood Hanukkah The zanbatoh and phoenix's battle cries (Kona, Koya, Kya) are owned by a girl named Sueng Mina in a game called Soul Blade. Other characters and weapons may appear, but they might all be from Soul Blade. furthermore, Madison is Princess of Demons She's Raven and Phoenix's stepsister. **_She is not Trigon's daughter!_** the usual drill: R&R, no Flames! Thanx.Another Disclaimer: Phoenix might sing(or use the tune of) the Pig Lullaby from holes. Mistwolves are part of the book series' Avalon. Supernatural High is a song by Be*Tween, also part of avalon. To hear Supernatural High, Got to avalonclubhouse.com and click Rave with Be*Tween.

Chapter Five: Aftermath

Raven was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Phoenix had Peace Fire Candles spread around the bed. Raven had fallen into a coma after Black Blood (Or should I say, Beauty) and Hanukkah left (Hanukkah was still wondering why she was a Christian with a Jewish name).

Phoenix had been sleeping on the floor for the past several days.

Right now she watched her older sister in worry. 'Why won't she wake up? Raven, please wake up. I need you. Wait-a-minute-I-am-such-an-idiot-I-can-read-minds-for-crying-out-loud!' 

Phoenix put her hand on Rave's heart. "If only, if only, I read through her mind. Her heard guides me swiftly to her inside. Allow me to speak to her, show sisterly love to her. If she would just wake up, if only, if only" she whispered softly.

Suddenly, her mind's eye saw Raven, lost and lonely. "Raven?" Raven looks up and sees phoenix.

"Phina- I can't breathe. I fear-"

"You will not die! Remember? Remember? When we were younger, we made a promise, a vow. Don't you remember?" Phoenix's words echoed softly to raven's memory...

{flashback}

Phoenix and Raven (many years younger) are sitting on a bench.

"Raven, tell me about death."

"Not really a subject any other five-year-old would want to talk about..."

"Oh, please, Raven! I won't get scared! I promise!"

"Well, it's hard to say. some people leave before others, young or old. Black Death is murder."

"Raven, do you mean you or me might die before the other?!?" She's alarmed.

"Well, yeah. Chances are, I might die first..."

"No!" Little Phoenix stood up. "No! I want to die together!"

Younger Raven looks at her. "It might be possible..."

"A spell! cast a spell, a promise! That cannot be broken!"

"All right. Do you know what to say?"

"Yup, just got it."

"Okay, ready, one, two, three!"

"I promise to die with you, side by side, together! Azarath Metrion Zin-thos!" The sisters chant together.

little Phoenix falls asleep. "Thank you, Raven." she whispers.

{finished w/ flashback}

"You're right. I am ready to wake up!" Raven's eyes opened. Phoenix jumped, tripping on her red-and-black-with-flames-at-bottom-and-hems kimono. "Yeek!"

Raven (strength returned) caught her and set her down.

"Come on, Phoenix. Let's make tea and go up to the roof for some meditating."

Phoenix turned into a red mistwolf. Then she turned back. 

"What was that for?"

"I am only a mistwolf when I feel a new adventure- and when I'm gonna beat you to the kitchen!" She sped out of raven's room, singing a the top of her lungs, "I am on a Supernatural High. I've got a Supernatural Li-i-i-i-ife!"

Raven sat there blinking. For once, she let go of her emotions (surprisingly, nothing levitated, crashed, or blew up), "Hey! You got a head start!" She was glad her body wasn't in the emotional explosions mood. She wanted to be happy. And, for now, she was.

.......................................................................................................................................................................

I know, how unRavenlike. I just wanted to twist a little. R&R, no flames. Until my next story, 'bye!


End file.
